


dumb mistakes happen to everyone, and this time it’s not even really a mistake

by artistsRevival



Series: Merfolk, Humans, and Those In-Between [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gill!Karkat, Gill!Kat, Gills, Humanstuck, M/M, Merfolk!Eridan, Meridan, Merman!Eridan - Freeform, Misunderstandings, dumb shit i did at like 1 am, gillkat, like only five of the twelve signs are actually human, only vaguely though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistsRevival/pseuds/artistsRevival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all going okay until another fucking merman shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dumb mistakes happen to everyone, and this time it’s not even really a mistake

**Author's Note:**

> i told you more of this au would come
> 
> THIS AU NOW HAS A TAG ON TUMBLR! STAY TUNED FOR UPDATES. TAG: tumblr.com/tagged/meridan-and-gillkat-adventures  
> AUTHOR'S TUMBLR: tavvross.tumblr.com

Today is, officially, _the day._

Your dad has known for awhile that you’re dating a mermaid. He didn’t even really question it, he just kind of shrugged and moved on. Well - you mean, his actual words were kind of like -

"You fell into the same trap I did. God dammit, Karkat. Kankri, too, fuck. I thought I raised you better." He laughed. "Ah, well, at least you’ll have a chance with her." 

"Him," you’d said. "His name is Eridan." 

"Him, then. You have used your gills before, correct?"

"Yeah, obviously. He knows about them." 

"Okay. Then... then you have a chance to be happy with him. You’re extremely lucky." Signes’ voice is quiet. 

"...Thanks, Dad." 

Now, you’re waiting for your dad and Kankri to get to the outcrop of rock you’re on. Also, Kankri’s mermaid boyfriend. Did you mention that Kankri had a mermaid boyfriend? Because that’s bullshit, if you ask yourself. 

Eridan spashes you from behind. You turn, roll your eyes at him, and focus your gaze back to the ridge. You can hear your heartbeat thundering in your ears, because wow, this is a moment you thought would probably never happen. You? Get a boyfriend? Hah, what a joke. 

But it had happened. The pouty fishfuck beside you is proof. Him poking your head every second is proof. You turning to capture his lips in a lazy kiss is proof. You have so much proof, and you have no idea what to do with it.

You push him off the rock and he laughs as he splashes back into the water. You get hit by the wave he makes and he climbs back up. 

A movement on the ridge catches your eye, and you can see your brother and father making their way over to you. 

"That’s them," you remark helpfully, "asshole number one and asshole number two. Kankri is a dick, just a warning. My dad’s okay, though." 

"Alright, I can handle that. My brother is the w-worst dick there is, I sw-wear." Eridan flicks his fin at you and you give him a look.

"You haven’t met Kankri yet," you say ominously. He rolls his eyes and your father waves at you. 

When they get to you, Kankri starts talking. You expected this. "My own significant other should be arriving soon, so please don’t take up too much time, Karkat, I know how you can get." You scoff. He's one to talk. 

"Yeah, yeah, you’re such a special fucking snowflake. Hey, Dad." Signes grins. 

"So, who’s the fishdick over here?" You got your tendency toward colourful language from your father, you’re certain. 

"This is Eridan. Fishfuck, say hi and be polite." You flick his fin affectionately and he glares at you. 

"Hello, Mr. Vantas." He extends his hand. "And Kar, as I have said before, I hav-ve nev-ver fucked a fish in my lifetime, thank you v-very much." He stops and thinks for a second before leaning toward your ear and whispering, "Unless you’re a fish, then I guess that w-would be accurate." You shiver at his tone and the air ghosting over your ear.

"Eridan. We don't talk about that in front of my dad, you are fucking disgusting." You try to sound irritated. "And most especially, we don't talk about that in front of Kankri. He’ll flip his shit in such a major fashion that he’ll be the next Gucci of flipping shits." 

"Karkat, that’s very rude, I don’t appreciate it-" His diatribe is cut off, however, by a large splash and another fucking merman popping out of the water near Kankri. It’s a sufficient enough distraction to stop Kankri’s next lecture, thank fuck. 

"Hey, Kanks," are the first words out of the merman’s mouth. 

"Oh, hello, Cronus. You’re a bit late, but-" Your annoying older brother is once again cut off by a loud "W-WHAT THE FUCK" coming from your boyfriend. 

Now that you look at Cronus, you realize - he looks a lot like Eridan. Like, _a lot._ The same fin structure, the same tail colour, the same cheekbones and nose and eye shape. _Oh, fuck,_ you think, _there’s no way-_

Yes, way, apparently. "Cro. Cro, w-what the actual fuck." Cronus turns toward Eridan. 

"Eri? Goddamn, v-what the fuck is right, v-what're you doin’ here?" 

"I could ask you the same thing!" Your boyfriend snaps back.

"Whoa, wait, slow the fuck down," you say. "How do you two even know each other?"

"W-we’re-" Eridan is cut off.

"Eri here’s my little bro, v-why and v-who the fuck are you?" Cronus rolls his eyes at you.

"I - fucking shit. No. No motherfucking way." You throw your head back and put your hand over your eyes. "No fucking way, that’s a terrible plotline. The auther of my life has got to be a fucking thirteen-year-old girl on an iPhone at one in the morning, that’s really bad. Oh, god."

"V-wh - oh. Oh, shit, that is really bad. Jesus." Cronus is laughing now, and so are you, and Eridan and Kankri are staring at you two like you’re crazy. Your dad just looks kinda passive. 

"Fucking hell." You snort to a halt and Cronus looks at you and you burst out laughing again. 

"So," you say once you’re calm, "you two’ve been dating for, like, a month less than me and Eridan?"

"Yes. This is all very unexpected, I’m shocked-" You cut Kankri off before he can start.

"Yeah, okay, so are the rest of us. Dad, opinions on this major clusterfuck of relationship chaos?" you ask.

Signes just looks at you. When he speaks, he says this: "Karkat, Kankri, this day has been one of the most hilarious I’ve had for awhile. You two are complete messes and I love you." He turns to your two mermen counterparts. "On the other side, though, if either of you hurts either of my boys..." he’s glaring now, "I will personally rip your fins off, one by one, with my hands. Is this clear?"

His almost maroon eyes shimmer threateningly from beneath the mass of red hair, and Cronus and Eridan gulp and salute him. "Yes, sir," they say in tandem. 

"Great," Signes is upbeat again, "so when do I get to meet your dad, fins?" 

You sigh.

"Uh, w-whenev-ver he’s not huntin’, I suppose," Eridan replies. 

"Sweet." Your dad gets up. "You’re both sufficiently terrified of me, I’ve decided you both seem okay, I think my job’s done. Have fun, boys." He winks at you and Kankri and turns and walks off.

The first thing Cronus does is pull Kankri into the sea, overly-thick sweater and all. You laugh and quickly strip to your boxers, slipping in beside Eridan and letting the sea give you your birthright - breath in impossible places. 

You turn and look Eridan in the eye. "That was exciting," you say, a bubbling slipping out of your mouth and floating to the surface. You place your hands on his hips, sliding them down his swim-toned chest along the way, and he slings his around your shoulders. 

"Yeah, w-well, it w-was w-worth it." In a blink, he’s kissing you and you’re sharing breaths with him, and everything is right in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> no porn this time, sorry! only a hilarious coincidence.


End file.
